High School Never Ends
by Twilight Lova
Summary: Bella is the new student who happens to catch Dean's eye. It all starts in High school, right? So where does it end? All Human, as in no monsters, wolves or vamps!


**Hi, this is my first first story, so give me plenty of reviews! Ideas are welcome.**

**Hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

Bella was 18 yrs old when she was at school. She was beautiful as a blossom she had long brown hair just past her shoulders and blue eyes like the colour of the blue sky. She was about 5'3, skinny and fit and she liked to stay beautiful too. Anyway Bella arrived to school and went to her class and as she walked in to sit at her seat there was a guy that sat in front of her. He looked back to the front of the classroom. So Bella sat down and got her school work out ready for class the guy turned around again and introduced himself to her like being friendly he told her.

"Hi my names Dean."

Bella answered back. " Hi I'm Bella nice to meet you". The bell rang for class and the teacher walked in and told the class,

"Good morning people turn to chapter 3 please." In their workbooks.

Dean kept looking back at her like he couldn't stop looking at her and that he started liking her. The bell rang so everyone had packed up and went to hang out with their friends in the cafeteria and dean walked past her they both looked at each other and carried on on but couldn't help but think about Bella.

As lunch went on Dean was looking at Bella across at the tables of the cafeteria from where he was sitting friend was teasing him about him because they knew that he had a crush with Bella. The bell rang for last class Dean saw Bella walk past him and looked at her and carried on walking with his friends as Bella sat down at her seat the teacher was writing some work on the board for the class. Bella was a smart girl and one of those goody good as she was writing the work from the board the bell had just rang to go home.

So the class packed up and left class to go home As Bella was walking home she herd a call she looked back and it was dean calling her "Bella , Bella wait up!" As Bella stopped to wait for dean he had caught up to her he said "Do you mind if i walk home with you."

"No, I don't mind." Bella smiled at Dean. Along the way home Dean wanted to ask her something

"Can i ask you something?"

Bella replied "Yeah sure."

"Do you wanna hang out sometime ...after school." He stuttered slightly, which was unlike him. Bella blushed a bit but she said 'yes' to him so they both said bye and went home as they both only lived down the road from each other.

As bella arrived home she felt something as she went up stairs she had a feeling that she started to like him. The phone had rung she answered it...

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Hi" it was bella's friend Amber.

"How are you, what did you get up too today?" Amber asked.

So Bella said back to amber, "My day was good, oh my god! Amber I saw this hot guy at school."

"Ay? Did you get his name? Tell me girl." Amber said back on the phone.

"Ok.'' Bella said so she told Amber about Dean.

"His name is Dean and he is very handsome, and he's my age too. He has short brown hair, he's about 6ft and he popular at school too".

Amber said back on the phone "Omg girl you and Dean ay.."

" ahhahah nah we're just friends in fact we're gonna hang out tomorrow after school." Bella answered.

"Really are yah, oh well, girl I better go now ay i guess i'll c ya sometime ay?" amber said to Bella.

" yeah ok then yep sure can bye?". bella said to amber.

After Bella finished talking to amber she hung up the phone and went and did some homework and went down for tea. it was 6:00pm and Bella dad had just got home from work as he starts early mornings and sometimes finished late he worked as a cop being a cop is hard had tea and then went up for a bath. so she ran the bath while she was waiting for it to fill she got out some pajamas then went and hoped into the bath. 1/2 hr later she jumped out then went off to bed as she lied in bed she couldn't stop thinking about dean. It was Wednesday morning at 7:30 so Bella had got up and got ready for school.

* * *

**So, reviews would make me happy. I'm new at all this, so helpful reviews and stuff!**


End file.
